Home Sweet Home
by Jingga Matahari Senja
Summary: Bagi orang-orang yang mengenal cinta, baik secara sadar atau tidak, mereka akan menganggap entitas rumah sesungguhnya adalah orang-orang yang mereka cintai. Rumah yang menjadi tempat mereka benar-benar merasa seperti pulang yang sesungguhnya. Pulang ke tempat mereka seharusnya berada./Sequel of Sleep Well. Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, cover isn't mine, and this fanfic belongs to my self ofc.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, OC, Miss Typo, Unclear Story, Bad Diction & Plot, Too Much Description, etc.**

**Recommended Backsong:**

**# Kimitte – Nishino Kana**

**.**

**Happy reading, y'all! ^^**

**.**

**OoOoO**

**Monday, 30****th**** December 2024**

**07:05 AM**

Musim dingin di hari itu dengan tenangnya menjadi pengantar aktivitas pagi di kediaman Uchiha. Hinata, yang baru saja menyelesaikan rutinitas memasak sarapan, kini hendak melangkah menuju tangga melingkar yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua. Namun niat Hinata itu terhenti ketika melihat sang suami sudah berada di ruang tengah, berdiri membelakanginya sambil menghadap ke arah monitor dinding, memantau keadaan saham-saham dunia. Salah satu tangan Sasuke terlihat tenggelam dalam saku celana, sementara tangan yang lain menggenggam sehelai dasi berwarna biru tua.

Kening Hinata berkerut samar. Langkah kakinya memilih untuk mendekati pria Uchiha itu. "Kenapa kau ada di sini, Sasuke-_kun_? Aku kira kau akan menungguku di kamar."

Sasuke menoleh seketika. Pria itu menelengkan kepala sesaat, kemudian mengedikkan bahu. "Hanya sedang ingin," jawab Sasuke singkat sembari mematikan layar monitor.

Hinata terdiam, lalu tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangan, meminta dasi yang dibawa oleh Sasuke. "Kali ini … kau akan ke mana?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alis. Tersenyum tipis. Seperti biasanya, dia langsung tahu, batin Sasuke heran sekaligus takjub. Sasuke segera memberikan dasi miliknya pada Hinata. Ditunggunya beberapa saat terlewat dalam kesenyapan, kemudian menjawab, "Irlandia, tepatnya … di Dublin."

"Oh," Hinata tanpa sadar langsung menggumam. Nada suaranya terkesan kaget. Fokus Hinata pada kegiatan memasang dasi di kerah kemeja Sasuke tampak mulai goyah.

Menyadari hal itu, Sasuke seketika melekukkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Dan juga …," ucapnya lagi dengan jeda panjang, "… Swiss."

Kini fokus Hinata akhirnya benar-benar buyar. Tangannya berhenti bergerak. Sejenak Hinata tampak seperti tidak mampu bernapas. Hinata pun mendongakkan kepala. Ditatapnya sepasang mata obsidian milik suaminya itu.

"Kau … ingin ikut, hmm?" tanya Sasuke langsung. Ia tahu dalam benak Hinata kini tengah berputar-putar gambaran keindahan alam dua negara itu. Dua negara yang paling ingin Hinata kunjungi, tapi sering kali tidak ada kesempatan.

"Aku bisa mengatur ulang jadwalku. Dan kita berdua juga bisa merayakan tahun baru di sana," lanjut Sasuke dengan santai.

Setelah terdiam dalam rentang waktu yang pendek, namun bagi Hinata justru terasa lama, akhirnya wanita Uchiha itu dibawa kembali ke dunia nyata. Hinata sedikit mengerucutkan bibir sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya memasang dasi untuk Sasuke. "Kau jahat sekali," gerutu Hinata pelan.

Alis Sasuke sontak bertaut. "Maksudmu?"

"Tadi … kau mengatakan kita berdua. Itu berarti maksudmu Kyouta tidak ikut, bukan?"

Sasuke mendengus kecil mendengar suara Hinata yang meskipun masih bernada lembut, tapi tetap bisa ia tangkap kesan protektif, membuat gelenyar kecemburuan menjalar di dalam dirinya. Terkadang Sasuke memang sangat iri dengan besarnya kepedulian Hinata terhadap Kyouta. Padahal selama ini ia sudah sering mendapatkan atensi dari Hinata, tapi ia masih saja belum merasa puas. Bahkan setelah menikah selama 12 tahun, Sasuke tidak pernah sekali pun merasa bosan dengan Hinata, dan segala bentuk afeksi yang wanita itu berikan padanya.

Dengan kehadiran Kyouta di dalam hidup mereka berdua, Sasuke sebenarnya merasakan hidupnya menjadi semakin lengkap dan sempurna. Namun tak bisa ia pungkiri, bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke harus berusaha mati-matian menahan kesabarannya menghadapi tingkah menyebalkan Kyouta, anak sekaligus saingan terberatnya itu.

"Biarkan saja. Dia juga sering jahat padaku," tandas Sasuke, datar dan acuh tak acuh.

Hinata yang sudah selesai memakaikan dasi untuk suaminya itu hanya bisa menghela napas, memilih untuk tidak berdebat mengenai persaingan kasatmata yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Kyouta. Persaingan yang sering kali Hinata saksikan dan membuatnya tak habis pikir, namun sekaligus membuatnya … diam-diam merasa senang. Itu berarti Sasuke memang masih sangat mencintainya, bukan? Bahkan tetap merasa cemburu terhadap Kyouta, anaknya sendiri.

Hei, siapa wanita yang tidak senang jika memiliki seorang pria yang masih takut merasa kehilangan, padahal jelas-jelas wanita itu sudah menjadi miliknya sejak awal?

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang Hinata, menarik wanita itu semakin mendekati dirinya. Kepala Sasuke sedikit ia tundukkan, membuat jarak yang terbentang di antara wajah mereka berdua hanya beberapa senti. "Kau … mau ikut denganku? Hmm?"

Bola mata Hinata kontan membulat. Wajahnya merona tipis. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Demi Tuhan! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bernapas jika dalam keadaan seperti ini? Batin Hinata mengerang gugup.

Hinata memang tidak pernah mampu terbiasa untuk bereaksi normal setiap kali Sasuke menyentuh dirinya dengan intens, seperti sekarang. Ditambah kedua mata jelaga pekat Sasuke kini menatap lavendernya lekat-lekat, seolah ingin membuat dirinya tenggelam dalam kedalaman sepasang kolam bulat nan kecil berwarna hitam gulita milik pria itu.

Dalam sesaat yang pendek, Hinata akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali. Seketika Hinata berniat menundukkan kepala. Namun, tindakan Hinata itu langsung dicegah oleh Sasuke dengan tangan kanan pria itu yang sudah sigap menangkup tengkuknya, membuat Hinata kembali mendongak, menatap wajah Sasuke sekali lagi. Wajah yang sanggup secara tiba-tiba … membuat otaknya tidak berfungsi dengan benar.

Sikap dan ekspresi Hinata itu membuat kedua mata Sasuke menyorot senyum. Sasuke selalu merasa senang mendapati fakta bahwa reaksi wanita itu terhadap sentuhan intens dari dirinya tidak berubah. Masih sama seperti dulu. Dan Sasuke tidak akan pernah membiarkannya berubah.

Sebuah seringai tipis yang bersarang di bibir kini menemani Sasuke melakukan kegiatan favoritnya: memandangi Hinata dengan penuh minat. Memandangi sosok wanita yang selalu menjadi titik pusat eksistensinya di dunia. Miliknya pribadi. Sejak dulu, kini, dan nanti.

Keterdiaman yang menyelimuti mereka berdua ternyata tak berlangsung lama. Mengikuti dorongan hati, Sasuke beralih untuk semakin menunduk. Secara perlahan-lahan Sasuke menghapus sisa jarak yang terpisah di antara wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata.

Namun sayangnya, niat Sasuke itu tiba-tiba diinterupsi oleh sebuah seruan bernada sengit. Seruan dari saingan terberatnya sendiri.

"_Tousan_, apa yang mau kaulakukan pada _kaasan_-ku?"

Sejurus Hinata dan Sasuke secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu berasal. Dan … langsung mendapati Kyouta sudah berada di ruang tengah, berdiri dengan mata menyipit tajam sembari berkacak pinggang, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua kini berdiri. Tampaknya mereka sama sekali tak menyadari ataupun mendengarkan langkah kaki Kyouta tadi ketika menuruni tangga untuk menuju ke ruang tengah.

Hinata cepat-cepat menjauh dari Sasuke, melepas pegangan kedua tangan pria itu dari pinggang dan tengkuknya. Dengan wajah yang masih bersemu merah, Hinata segera menggeleng pelan untuk membuat kesadarannya benar-benar kembali utuh. Langkah kaki Hinata kemudian membawanya mendekati anak laki-lakinya itu.

Sementara Sasuke sendiri kini hanya menatap garang ke arah Kyouta. Matanya memicing semakin tajam ketika menyadari kilatan pongah di kedua _onyx_ milik anaknya itu, seakan merasa senang dan bangga karena berhasil merebut kembali sesuatu yang ia anggap sebagai miliknya pribadi.

Namun Kyouta tampaknya sama sekali tidak takut. Ia justru mengabaikan aura dingin yang sudah menguar dari diri Sasuke. Hanya sesaat Kyouta bertemu pandang dengan mata ayahnya itu, lalu beralih hanya memusatkan sepasang obsidiannya pada sang ibu.

"Wajah _Kaasan_ masih seperti tomat," ucap Kyouta dengan nada merajuk.

Meskipun Kyouta sangat menyukai tomat dan diam-diam sangat menikmati perubahan warna kulit wajah ibunya itu, tetapi tetap saja ia suka merasa err … sedikit kesal. Kyouta mengakui bahwa yang bisa membuat wajah ibu kesayangannya tersebut benar-benar memerah hanya ayahnya sendiri. Itulah salah satu keunggulan sang ayah yang tak ia miliki dan membuatnya menjadi iri. Menyebalkan!

Mendengar perkataan Kyouta itu, Hinata hanya meringis kecil. Hinata lantas tersenyum, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup. Ketika sudah sampai di dekat Kyouta, sesuatu yang janggal membuat Hinata sontak mengernyit.

"Bagaimana bisa ada memar di pipimu, Kyou-_kun_?" tanya Hinata dengan suara sarat kecemasan. Luka berbentuk memar itu sangat tipis, hingga Hinata harus berada lebih dekat dulu untuk bisa menyadarinya.

"Tadi saat mencari pensil mekanik kesayanganku di bawah meja belajar, tidak sengaja aku menjatuhkan salah satu buku tebal dan tepat mengenai pipiku ini," sahut Kyouta dengan santai. Kemudian ia lengkungkan kedua sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyum tipis yang mengumbar kepongahan sekaligus kepolosan. "Tenanglah, _Kaasan_. Ini tidak terlalu sakit. Aku kan anak yang kuat."

"Keh! Lucu. Memang siapa yang kemarin malam menangis hanya karena bermimpi buruk?" ejek Sasuke sambil membenamkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana. Sesaat seringainya terukir samar. Namun, tatapan tajamnya tetap tertuju pada Kyouta. Sasuke masih kesal karena lagi-lagi anaknya itu mengganggu waktu pribadinya dengan Hinata. Huh! Bagaimana mungkin makhluk sekecil itu bisa sangat menyebalkan?

Untuk menghindari perdebatan lebih lanjut antara suaminya dan Kyouta, Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. "_Anata_," tuturnya kemudian, dengan nada lembut tapi memperingatkan.

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan menanggapinya. Kembali Sasuke menghidupkan monitor dinding dan beralih mencari saluran berita dunia bisnis. Meskipun demikian, fokus indra pendengaran Sasuke tetaplah terpusat pada dua orang di dekatnya itu.

"Nah, ini baru sebagai permulaan," lanjut Hinata. Kembali dipandangnya Kyouta. Dengan ringan, bibirnya menyentuh memar tipis itu. "Merasa lebih baik, hmm?" Hinata bertanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Serta-merta semburat merah tipis kini menyelinap di kedua belah pipi Kyouta, membuatnya tampak sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Anak laki-laki berambut indigo itu mengangguk dan membalas senyuman ibunya.

"Jangan berpikir untuk sering-sering melukai wajahmu sendiri supaya bisa mendapatkan ciuman dari ibumu, Uchiha Kyouta," tukas Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan tegas, tapi pandangan netranya tetap memperhatikan layar monitor dinding.

Kejadian tadi tentu saja tertangkap oleh kerlingan mata Sasuke, membuat pria itu merasa sedikit jengah sekaligus … sangat khawatir. Hei, ia sebenarnya juga merasa cemas ketika Hinata tadi mengatakan bahwa ada memar di pipi Kyouta. Hanya saja Sasuke berpura-pura tidak merasakannya, memilih untuk memendam dan tidak menunjukkan kecemasannya itu.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala, heran bercampur geli. Hinata sudah tahu Sasuke pasti sebenarnya juga mencemaskan Kyouta. Namun, suaminya itu hanya tidak mau mengungkapkannya secara terang-terangan. Terlalu gengsi … mungkin.

Kyouta memandang sang ayah dengan ekspresi datar. Kedua mata _onyx_ Kyouta memancarkan kilatan kekesalan, karena ia sendiri nyaris saja berpikir sama seperti apa yang dikatakan ayahnya tadi.

"Sudahlah, Kyou-_kun_," ujar Hinata sembari mengusap lembut puncak kepala Kyouta, berusaha menenangkan anak semata wayangnya itu. Digandengnya kemudian sebelah tangan Kyouta. "Ayo mencari kotak obat bersama _Kaasan_. Memarmu itu juga tetap harus diobati."

"Tunggu dulu, _Kaasan_," cegah Kyouta dengan menahan genggaman tangan ibunya. "Tadi … apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya aku mendengar kata-kata seperti 'ikut'. Memang kalian ingin pergi? Ke mana?"

"Kami akan pergi ke Irlandia dan Swiss," jawab Sasuke langsung. Kembali ia pandangi Kyouta. Salah satu ujung bibir Sasuke terangkat, membentuk seringai kecil. "Hanya kami berdua. Dan kau … tidak boleh ikut."

Mendengar jawaban sang ayah dengan suara yang terdengar menyebalkan itu seketika membuat Kyouta cemberut. Ditatapnya sang ibu dengan ekspresi merajuk. "Benarkah itu, _Kaasan_? Memangnya kapan? Sekarang? Bukankah sebentar lagi _Kaasan_ akan pergi bersamaku ke sekolah untuk merayakan ulang tahun wali kelasku, teman _Kaasan_ sendiri? Jangan bilang kalau _Kaasan_ sudah lupa."

Diserang dengan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan seperti itu, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Anaknya ini memang terkadang bisa sangat rewel jika menyangkut dirinya, berbanding terbalik jika berhadapan dengan orang lain. Kyouta sebenarnya bisa dikatakan cenderung lebih suka tidak banyak bicara, bahkan kepada teman-temannya di sekolah. Terkecuali dengan orang-orang tertentu. Termasuk sang ibu tentunya.

"Biar _Kaasan_ yang akan berbicara pada ayahmu," kata Hinata akhirnya sembari menunduk memandangi Kyouta yang memasang wajah masam. Ditepuknya puncak kepala anak itu dan tersenyum lembut. Lavender Hinata ikut meneduh. "Jangan khawatir, Kyou-_kun_. Sana, coba kau minta kotak obat pada Shizune _Baasan_. Mau, kan? Hmm?"

Setelah terdiam beberapa sesaat, Kyouta akhirnya mengangguk patuh. Kemudian ia alihkan pandangan matanya pada sang ayah dan menatap dengan sinar kejengkelan di kedua netra obsidiannya. "Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya _Tousan_ tidak boleh mengajak _kaasan_-ku pergi. Kalau mau_, Tousan_ saja yang pergi sendiri ke sana. Huh!" Tukas Kyouta tajam. Ia palingkan wajahnya dengan angkuh, lalu melangkah meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya di ruang tengah.

"Sshh. Anak itu … memang benar-benar jelmaan bocah iblis," desis Sasuke dengan nada rendah, nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan, namun tetap tak meninggalkan jejak kesengitan dalam suaranya itu.

Hinata yang ternyata dapat menangkap ucapan Sasuke tersebut seketika menoleh. Kembali bibirnya membentuk kerucut tipis. "Jangan mengira aku tidak mendengar apa yang kaukatakan tadi, _Anata_."

Sasuke mengangkat alis, kemudian mendengus pelan. "Dia memang seperti itu."

"Tapi dia anakmu," Hinata menimpali. Suara lembutnya diwarnai separuh canda. "Juga anakku. Anak kita lebih tepatnya kalau kau lupa."

Sasuke seketika mengernyit. Kedua matanya memicing. Sekali lagi Sasuke mendengus. "Baiklah. Terus saja kau membelanya," sahut Sasuke datar, wajahnya ia palingkan.

Senyum geli terukir di bibir Hinata. Ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke. Dengan rikuh Hinata memeluk suaminya itu. Kakinya sedikit ia jinjitkan, sehingga dagunya bisa menumpu di pundak Sasuke.

"Maaf," Hinata memulai dengan lirih, "aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu."

"Hn."

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Namun akhirnya Hinata memilih bertanya, "Jam berapa kau akan berangkat?"

"Jam dua."

"Ka-kau marah?"

"Hn," kembali Sasuke bergumam singkat, namun kali ini dibalasnya pelukan Hinata, merengkuh pinggang wanita itu dalam lingkar kedua lengannya.

"A-aku janji," kata Hinata lagi. Pipinya merona merah. "Jika sudah waktunya nanti, kita bisa pergi ke sana bersama."

"Hanya berdua."

Hinata tak segera menyahut. Tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah pernyataan. Bukan sebuah pertanyaan yang meminta jawaban.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kenapa? Ingin menarik janjimu, hmm?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Tidak," jawabnya sambil menggeleng yakin. "Tentu saja tidak."

**.:.**

**.:.**

**OoOoO**

**.:.**

**.:.**

**Dublin, Irlandia**

**08:00 AM (IST)**

Dengan pandangan datar, Sasuke memperhatikan kolam kecil berbentuk kotak yang ada di samping tempatnya duduk. Puluhan ikan koi dengan berbagai corak dan warna tampak berenang di dalam air bening nan jernih. Beberapa tanaman teratai ikut tumbuh menjalar di permukaannya.

Di tengah kolam itu terdapat bagian berbentuk bulat, di mana menjadi dasar tempat tumbuhnya pohon sakura kecil. Dengan teknologi rekayasa genetika yang semakin canggih, kelopak-kelopak sakura itu pun tetap bisa bermekaran, meski di musim dingin.

Ya, berada di Dublin bukan berarti Sasuke tidak bisa menemukan nuansa khas negerinya sendiri. Tadi, saat Sasuke selesai menjalani pertemuan bisnis dengan koleganya di Celtic Hotel, tak sengaja Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto. Sama seperti dirinya, pria bermarga Namikaze itu baru saja mengadakan kesepakatan bisnis yang sangat penting, hingga membuat mereka mesti jauh-jauh pergi ke Irlandia.

Akhirnya saat itu juga, Naruto langsung berinisiatif mengajak Sasuke mengobrol di sebuah restoran Jepang, yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan Celtic Hotel. Tanpa dosa, Naruto juga mengaku tiba-tiba ingin makan ramen ketika melihat Sasuke, membuat sepasang mata pria berambut _raven_ itu langsung melotot tajam.

Huh! Memang dari segi mananya seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa mengingatkan orang lain dengan ramen? Apa hanya karena ketika masa sekolah dulu mereka sering makan ramen bersama? Ck! Pemikiran konyol!

Sasuke memang sudah hampir setahun tidak bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu, tentunya karena kesibukan bisnis mereka masing-masing dan jarak tempat tinggal yang tidak dekat lagi. Setelah menikah dengan Sakura enam tahun yang lalu, Naruto mengajak istrinya tersebut untuk tinggal di Atlanta, menuruti permintaan dari kedua orangtua Naruto sendiri.

Sesekali Sasuke memang pernah mengunjungi keluarga Naruto bersama Hinata dan Kyouta, sekaligus mengunjungi ayahnya yang memang memilih untuk tinggal di negara itu, setelah empat tahun usia pernikahannya dengan Hinata. Dan … tentu saja mengunjungi makam ibunya sendiri, Uchiha Mikoto.

Hubungan Sasuke dengan ayahnya sudah membaik. Semenjak Hinata hadir di keluarga Uchiha, dinding pembatas yang menjadi penghalang antara mereka berdua akhirnya perlahan-lahan runtuh. Mengikis jarak yang telah lama membentang. Sedikit demi sedikit. Meski tidak dalam konteks sangat baik—yang sampai bisa membuat Sasuke menjadi sering berkomunikasi dengan sang ayah, tapi setidaknya hubungan mereka tidak sedingin dulu.

Ayah Sasuke memang sangatlah menyayangi Hinata. Kelembutan sang menantu ternyata berhasil meluluhkan kerasnya hati seorang Uchiha Fugaku. Sifat ayahnya menjadi lebih sering terbuka pada Hinata. Apalagi setelah Kyouta lahir ke dunia, bukan menjadi hal yang tidak biasa lagi melihat sorot kebahagiaan terpancar jelas di kedua mata ayahnya itu.

Rencana sang ayah untuk tinggal di Atlanta pun sebenarnya membuat Sasuke terkejut. Meski dengan alasan ingin membuka salah satu cabang perusahaan mereka di bidang perhotelan, tetapi yang membuat Sasuke merasa kaget adalah … kenapa memilih Atlanta? Akan tetapi, suara hati Sasuke tersebut tidaklah langsung Sasuke tanyakan saat itu. Memilih diam dan pura-pura tidak peduli.

Namun, alasan sebenarnya di balik rencana ayahnya tersebut baru Sasuke ketahui sehari kemudian. Alasan yang diceritakan Hinata dengan penuh haru. Alasan yang membuat Sasuke tertegun, dengan perasaan hangat yang menjalar dalam hatinya. Uchiha Mikoto. Itulah alasan utama sang ayah. Pria itu ingin bisa menjaga makam mantan istrinya tersebut. Ingin bisa sesering mungkin mengunjunginya. Ingin bisa sesering mungkin berada di dekatnya.

Berkat Hinata pula, Sasuke jadi tahu tentang suatu fakta. Fakta bahwa ayahnya ternyata tetap memperhatikan dirinya dan sang ibu saat tinggal di Atlanta dulu, secara diam-diam. Memang perceraian kedua orangtua Sasuke terjadi karena pertengkaran hebat saat Sasuke berumur lima tahun. Pertengkaran yang disebabkan oleh sang ayah yang terlalu mementingkan pekerjaan, hingga sering tampak tak memedulikan keluarganya sendiri yang ada di rumah.

Menyesal. Satu kata itu yang langsung terlintas di pikiran Sasuke. Ayahnya menyesal karena ketidakpeduliannya di masa lalu, kemudian berusaha menebusnya, meski secara tidak kasatmata. Sasuke menyesal karena kebenciannya pada masa lalu, kemudian berusaha menebusnya, meski juga secara tak kasatmata.

Saat itu Sasuke juga bersikukuh. Ayahnya yang akan menjaga makam mendiang sang ibu di Atlanta, demi menebus waktu yang sudah terlewat, saat pria itu tidak bisa menjaganya dengan cara yang baik dan benar. Dan Sasuke akan menjaga makam mendiang Uchiha Itachi. Kakak satu-satunya. Kakak yang paling Sasuke kagumi. Demi menebus waktu yang sudah berlalu, saat Sasuke tidak bisa menjaga kakaknya yang menderita akibat sakit parah.

Ya, mereka berdua sudah menemukan cara mereka tersendiri untuk membalas rasa penyesalan itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar Hinata dan Kyouta?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, menginterupsi pikiran Sasuke yang tengah menerawang ke masa lalu. Pria Uchiha itu menoleh, dan menyadari sahabatnya tersebut sudah menyelesaikan ritual menyantap ramen kesukaannya.

Sasuke jadi teringat, Hinata memang sebelumnya pernah mengatakan kalau Naruto beberapa hari terakhir jarang memberi kabar, karena terlalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya di Atlanta. Hanya Sakura yang sesekali menghubungi istrinya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri lebih memilih mendengar kabar mereka dari bibir Hinata, daripada menghubungi keduanya secara langsung.

"Mereka baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

Kali ini sebuah seringai muncul di bibir Naruto. "Lalu … apa Kyouta masih bersikap menyebalkan padamu, hmm?"

"Keh! Pertanyaan retorik." Sasuke mendengus geli. Sejenak membuang mukanya.

Naruto seketika terkekeh kecil. Kemudian ekspresinya berubah serius. "Tanggal 12 Desember lalu, tepat 12 tahun kau menikah dengan Hinata. Bagaimana? Apa … sudah ada tanda-tanda merasa bosan, eh?"

Bagaikan mata pisau yang baru diasah, tatapan _onyx_ Sasuke langsung menajam. "Bodoh! Tentu saja tidak."

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Jangan marah dulu," ringis Naruto. Dengan wajah tak berdosa, ia kemudian menyengir polos. "Aku kan hanya bertanya. Karena … _well_, sebenarnya ada beberapa rekan bisnisku yang seperti itu. Rata-rata mereka mulai merasa bosan dengan pernikahan mereka setelah berumur lebih dari sepuluh tahun."

"Jangan pernah samakan aku dengan mereka!" Sasuke membalas ucapan Naruto dengan desisan dingin, penuh penekanan.

"Ya. Ya. Aku akui kau memang berbeda," cetus Naruto sambil mengedikkan bahu. Dipandangnya Sasuke lurus-lurus. "Tapi … kalaupun kau berani menyakiti Hinata, aku dan Sakura yang akan pertama kali menghajarmu."

"Cih! Hanya dalam mimpimu."

Alih-alih takut dengan tatapan Sasuke yang semakin garang, Naruto justru tersenyum dan mengangguk puas. Yakin sahabatnya itu akan menjaga Hinata dengan sangat baik. Tidak ada orang yang lebih Naruto dan Sakura percayai untuk melakukan tugas itu, selain seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau tahu …," Naruto berucap lagi. Dialihkannya pandangan ke samping, menatap bunga-bunga sakura yang bersemi dengan indahnya di tengah kolam. Binar kebahagiaan tersirat jelas di wajah dan kedua mata pria itu. "… sebenarnya ada suatu cara untuk bisa membuat pernikahan menjadi berhasil."

Sasuke mengernyit tipis. Sinar matanya menyorot kebingungan sekaligus ketertarikan yang samar.

Naruto kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Jatuh cinta," ujarnya pendek.

Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat seketika. Dalam hati tersenyum menyeringai. Tahu apa maksud sahabatnya itu.

"Berkali-kali …," lanjut Naruto sambil mengukir senyum lebar, "… dengan orang yang sama."

**.:.**

**.:.**

**OoOoO**

**.:.**

**.:.**

**08:04 PM**

Sebuah pintu gerbang terlihat berdiri angkuh bagaikan benteng megah, dengan dihiasi dua patung berwujud raja tengu di bagian atas, tepat di sisi kiri dan kanan. Pintu itu merupakan jalur utama untuk memasuki kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Kediaman yang bahkan tidak boleh dimasuki oleh sembarang orang. Ya, kediaman keluarga Uchiha yang dibangun khusus oleh Sasuke, sang kepala keluarga.

Malam itu Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya melewati pintu gerbang tersebut, setelah program mengaktifkan kode otomatis pembuka pintu. Mobil hitam berjenis Audy SKH yang melayang rendah di atas aspal itu melaju halus melewati jajaran pohon maple tak berdaun.

Ketika sudah sampai di ujung jalan, tampaklah sebuah mansion megah bak istana yang didominasi oleh kaca bening besar, dengan tembok-temboknya yang berwarna seputih tulang. Sebuah kolam air mancur berukuran cukup besar terdapat di halaman depan, dikelilingi oleh taman bunga tulip yang tumbuh di musim dingin.

Taman bunga itu tertata sangat apik dengan konfigurasi warna yang berpadu indah. Setiap sang malam berkuasa, kristal-kristal lampu akan seketika menyuarkan sinarnya di sekitar kolam dan taman dari beberapa titik, hingga menambah pesona yang memikat mata dan hati.

Kediaman Uchiha ini memang sangat luas, dikelilingi oleh tembok-tembok tinggi sebagai dinding yang membatasinya dari dunia luar. Sasuke memang sengaja memilih lokasi yang cukup jauh dari keramaian kota. Tidak ingin dengan begitu mudahnya tangan-tangan jahil bersenjatakan sebuah kamera menjangkau kediamannya beserta keluarga. Seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Kala Sasuke dinobatkan sebagai salah satu pengusaha muda tersukses di Jepang, bahkan hampir di seluruh dunia. Ditambah fakta bahwa Sasuke memiliki istri yang juga menjadi seorang _pattisier_ terkenal.

Kediaman ini pun sebenarnya dijadikan hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan ke-10 Sasuke dan Hinata, yang dibangun oleh pemuda Uchiha itu secara diam-diam sebagai kejutan. Memang awalnya Hinata langsung menolak ketika Sasuke memberitahukan fakta tersebut. Hinata merasa tidak harus tinggal di mansion yang luasnya nyaris seperti sebuah istana kerajaan hanya untuk menghindar dari para wartawan. Sudah cukup dengan mansion Uchiha sebelumnya, yang memang masih berada di pusat kota.

Namun, saat Hinata akhirnya terpaksa bersedia melihat kediaman ini dengan mata kepalanya sendiri—tentu setelah dibujuk Sasuke dengan susah payah, pemikiran wanita itu langsung berubah. Hinata benar-benar seketika jatuh cinta pada kediaman yang dibangun dengan desain sesuai keinginan suaminya itu.

Ah, Sasuke memang tahu apa yang menjadi kelemahan Hinata: jajaran pohon maple yang menjadi pemandangan pengantar menuju bangunan utama, hutan pinus yang tumbuh di areal kanan dan kiri mansion, dan … taman di halaman depan serta belakang, di mana nantinya jika ada waktu senggang, Hinata bisa berkebun di sana, salah satu hobi wanita itu selain membuat _pastry_.

Mobil Sasuke akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan pelataran mansion. Segera Sasuke beranjak keluar dan langsung disambut oleh sang kepala pelayan di rumahnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Uchiha-_sama_," sapa pria paruh baya itu sembari membungkuk hormat.

"Hn," Sasuke membalas dengan gumaman singkat. Diserahkannya jas, dasi, dan mantel yang sudah tidak lagi ia pakai kepada sang kepala pelayan. "Di mana Hinata dan Kyouta?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Nyonya sedang berada di perpustakaan, Uchiha-_sama_. Sedangkan tuan muda masih bermain _game_ di kamarnya."

Sasuke mengangkat alis sesaat, kemudian mengangguk samar dan langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Sebuah _elevator_ yang berada di ruang depan kemudian menjadi tujuan langkah kaki Sasuke. Ia memasuki kotak _elevator_ tersebut seraya menekan sebuah tombol. Seketika benda itu bergerak halus secara horizontal dan mengarah ke sayap timur mansion.

Sebenarnya sekarang ini masih belum waktunya Sasuke untuk pulang ke rumah—Hinata pun tidak tahu kalau dirinya akan pulang lebih awal. Sasuke sengaja mempercepat tempo rapat pentingnya di Swiss agar bisa lekas kembali ke Konoha. Ini akibat perbincangannya dengan Naruto beberapa jam yang lalu. Perbincangan yang justru semakin membuat Sasuke merindukan Hinata. Membuat Sasuke ingin segera melihat wanita itu secara langsung.

Denting suara bel lantas terdengar bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu _elevator_, menandakan Sasuke sudah sampai di lorong menuju ke ruang perpustakaan. Pria itu segera melangkah keluar dan mulai menyusuri lorong tersebut.

Sasuke kemudian membuka pintu di hadapannya dengan sangat perlahan, tidak ingin seseorang yang ada di dalam dengan cepat menyadari kehadirannya. Tampaklah sebuah ruang perpustakaan yang cukup luas, dengan deretan buku yang berjajar di rak-rak yang melekat di dinding. Sebuah buku dan secangkir teh hangat terlihat di atas meja dekat perapian yang menyala. Namun, fokus tatapan mata obsidian Sasuke hanya tertuju pada satu titik. Hanya pada Hinata.

Wanita itu kini sedang berdiri membelakangi Sasuke, dari balik jendela kaca menatap salju yang baru saja turun. Dengan kedua tangan terbenam dalam saku celana, Sasuke memandang sosok Hinata dalam diam. Ia nikmati jeda waktu yang ada. Jeda singkat yang terasa lama. Seolah sang waktu ikut berhenti dalam sesaat. Jeda sebelum Hinata menyadari keberadaannya.

"… _dan__ jatuh cinta sedikit lebih dala__m padamu __setiap hari__nya__.__"_

Sasuke tersenyum. Singkat. Tapi benar-benar tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat jarang dilihat oleh orang lain.

Sudahkah ia menepati salah satu janji pernikahannya itu?

Ya, Sasuke yakin sudah. Setiap hari baru dimulai, Sasuke sering menyadari dirinya jatuh cinta lagi pada Hinata. Sedikit lebih dalam agar masih tersisa untuk hari-hari selanjutnya. Sisa yang bahkan tidak pernah habis. Tidak pernah ada batasnya. Setiap kali mendapati wanita itu yang pertama kali ia lihat ketika membuka mata, sering membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta.

Dan … sudahkah ia jatuh cinta berkali-kali, seperti yang diucapkan oleh Naruto?

Ya, Sasuke yakin sudah. Hanya saja Sasuke lebih sering tidak menyadarinya. Lebih sering menganggap apa yang ia rasakan adalah suatu kebiasaan. Terbiasa mencintai Hinata. Padahal ia sedang jatuh cinta kembali. Namun hal itu bukan berarti Sasuke tidak mencintai Hinata sebelumnya.

Ia jatuh cinta. Bukan hanya sekali sehari, tapi berkali-kali. Dalam banyak cara. Jatuh cinta yang membuat rasa cintanya lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Cinta yang tak pernah memuncak. Selalu ada lagi dan lagi. Tak pernah ada habis-habisnya.

Pernikahan mereka berdua selama ini pun kadang diwarnai pertengkaran kecil maupun besar. Namun akan ada saat-saat untuk berbaikan dan membuat hubungan mereka kembali seperti sebelumnya. Akan ada alasan-alasan yang membuat keduanya justru melupakan fakta bahwa pertengkaran-pertengkaran itu pernah ada. Dan bagi Sasuke sendiri, salah satu alasan utamanya adalah … karena Hinata berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta. Lagi. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Dan … entah Sasuke sadari atau tidak.

Jatuh cinta. Ya, sekarang Sasuke pun sedang jatuh cinta kembali dengan wanita itu. Wanita yang sudah menjadi istrinya selama 12 tahun. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat Hinata berdiri membelakanginya sudah bisa membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta. Hanya perlu melihatnya. Hanya perlu melihat bahwa Uchiha Hinata ada. Hanya ada. Sederhana, tapi tidak sesederhana itu.

"Eh? Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata berucap setelah akhirnya berbalik badan. Terkejut melihat pria itu sudah pulang. "Aku kira—"

Hinata seketika tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum. Bukan hanya di mata, namun juga di bibirnya. Senyum yang membuatnya bergeming dalam beku kesima. Senyum yang bahkan Hinata sendiri tidak sering melihatnya. Senyum lembut yang hanya sekejap kedipan mata.

Dengan langkah-langkah lebar, Sasuke melangkah mendekati Hinata. Langsung ia rengkuh keseluruhan diri wanita itu dalam lingkar sepasang lengannya. Seiring terpejamnya mata, Sasuke menyurukkan wajah di rambut Hinata dan menghirup aroma istrinya tersebut. Aroma lembut lavender. Aroma yang paling familier di indra penciumannya.

Pulang. Ya, akhirnya ia baru benar-benar merasa pulang ke rumah.

"_Tadaima, Hime_."

Ketertegunan Hinata sontak menguap kala mendengar suara Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum, malu sekaligus senang. Dibalasnya pelukan suaminya itu. "_Okaeri_, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau—"

"Diam," Sasuke langsung menginterupsi pertanyaan Hinata. "Diam saja. Aku membutuhkannya."

Hinata mengerutkan kening, kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk paham. "Uhm."

Kesunyian kemudian menyelimuti atmosfer di ruang perpustakaan itu. Kesunyian yang membuat mereka berdua merasakan suatu kenyamanan. Kesunyian yang merupakan salah satu momen teristimewa untuk Sasuke dan Hinata. Tanpa kata. Tanpa cakap.

Hanya perlu saling merasakan keberadaan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Hanya perlu mengetahui perasaan satu sama lain dengan cara mereka tersendiri. Dengan cara yang meski dilakukan oleh orang lain, tapi tetap tak akan sama jika bukan mereka berdua.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Sasuke mengurai pelukannya dari Hinata. Bibirnya tidak lagi mengukir senyum. Wajahnya tetap tampak tak berekspresi. Namun Hinata menyadari sesuatu. Menyadari masih ada pijar-pijar kebahagiaan memancar di kedua _onyx_ Sasuke. Kebahagiaan yang amat sangat.

"Kau … kelihatannya sedang sangat senang. Memang ada apa?"

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja memutar tubuh, alih-alih langsung menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Dilangkahkannya kaki menuju sebuah sofa yang berada di hadapan perapian. Sebentuk seringai tipis lantas terlukis di bibir Sasuke. Tapi dalam sesaat segera menghilang. Wajahnya kembali tak menampakkan guratan ekspresi.

"Hanya sedang jatuh cinta," sahut Sasuke tanpa intonasi setelah duduk di sofa. Dipandangnya Hinata dengan sangat intens. Tepat di kedua lavender milik wanita itu. "Dengan … seseorang."

Keseluruhan tubuh Hinata sontak menegang. Bergeming dalam keterkesiapan. "Ja-jatuh cinta? De-dengan siapa?" tanya Hinata. Suaranya melirih. Serak. Nyaris tak terdengar.

Alis Sasuke terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Sinar di sepasang matanya meredup. Seringai dingin Sasuke hampir terlihat kalau saja ia tidak berusaha mempertahankannya. "Kemari," akhirnya hanya itu yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Hinata masih tidak beringsut dari tempatnya berdiri. Rasa nyeri mulai mendera setiap kali jantungnya berdegup. Prasangka-prasangka buruk sudah berkeliaran di otaknya dengan nyalang. "Siapa?" tanya wanita bersurai indigo itu sekali lagi dengan tegas, seakan tidak mendengar suara Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Kemarilah," kembali Sasuke meminta Hinata mendekat, tanpa mengubah nada suaranya. Tangan kanannya ia ulurkan pada istrinya itu.

Hinata terdiam. Ragu dan takut. Namun, entah mengapa alam bawah sadar Hinata seolah menyuruhnya melangkah, padahal Hinata nyaris bisa merasakan kedua lututnya melemas. Ketika akhirnya Hinata menerima uluran tangan itu, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke langsung menarik cepat dirinya lebih dekat, hingga membuat Hinata jatuh terduduk di pangkuan suaminya itu.

Terkesiap, Hinata kini bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Otaknya seakan lumpuh seketika. Dan … ia benar-benar lupa caranya bernapas!

Melihat reaksi Hinata, seringai tipis Sasuke mengulas singkat. Sedikit ia tengadahkan kepala untuk bisa lebih jelas memandang wajah Hinata yang menunduk diam. Sembari memeluk pinggang wanita itu, Sasuke menempelkan keningnya di kening Hinata yang tertutupi poni.

"Bernapas, _Hime_," Sasuke berkata memperingatkan.

Dua kedipan lambat di kedua mata Hinata lantas mengiringi wanita Uchiha itu kembali menghirup oksigen. Oksigen yang beraromakan musk bercampur pinus. Aroma khas Sasuke.

Dengan jantung yang bergemuruh kencang, Hinata meletakkan tangannya di bahu suaminya itu. Ditatapnya kedua mata Sasuke dengan perasaan campur aduk. Bingung, heran, rikuh, dan takut. Semuanya menjadi satu kesatuan.

"Diam dan dengarkan," tandas Sasuke langsung ketika melihat bibir Hinata terbuka hendak berbicara. Pandangan mata pria itu berubah semakin tajam dan intens. "Mungkin … aku mengatakan hal seperti ini hanya sekali. Kau sendiri pasti sudah tahu apa alasannya. Jadi, dengarkan baik-baik dan rekam semuanya di memorimu. Jika kau meragukan perasaanku sekali lagi seperti tadi, walau hanya sedikit saja, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Penuturan Sasuke tersebut membuat Hinata tertegun. Perasaan bersalah mulai menjalar dalam dirinya. Sesaat tadi Hinata memang seolah tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik dan benar, sehingga membuatnya melupakan sesuatu. Melupakan fakta bahwa Sasuke tidak suka perasaannya diragukan. Sangat tidak suka.

Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut. Kedua matanya lantas diselimuti senyum, berusaha mencairkan suasana di antara dirinya dan Hinata.

"Ada seseorang," Sasuke kemudian mulai bertutur, rendah namun tegas. "Seseorang yang selama 12 tahun ini sudah menjadi mitra hidup terbaikku. Seseorang yang sedang kuajak merancang masa depan bersama. Seseorang yang sudah berjuang melahirkan seorang anak untukku. Seseorang yang bahkan sampai sekarang masih menggunakan cincin _Juu Ni _pemberianku sebagai liontin di kalungnya. Seseorang yang menyimpan dengan amat sangat baik kotak musik yang aku berikan padanya semasa kecil dulu. Seseorang yang juga menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang kuinginkan menua bersamaku. Seseorang yang … kujadikan milikku sejak masa lalu, untuk masa kini, dan hingga masa depan.

"Seseorang itu, tadi saat memasuki ruang perpustakaan ini, sudah berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta. Seseorang itu bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya diam berdiri menatap salju dari balik jendela. Seseorang itu hanya dengan pesona kehadirannya sudah berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Seseorang itu memiliki nama …," Sasuke terdiam sejenak, kemudian beralih mencium bibir wanita di hadapannya sekilas. Sembari tersenyum tipis, Sasuke lanjut berucap, "… Uchiha Hinata. Segalanya yang kuinginkan sekaligus menjadi segalanya yang kubutuhkan di dunia ini."

Kelopak mata Sasuke lantas menutup. Keningnya masih setia berdekatan dengan kening Hinata. Dihelanya napas dengan pelan. "Terlihat bodoh, eh?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara serak. "Tapi biarlah. Aku tidak peduli. Mencintaimu seperti ini … dan jatuh cinta berkali-kali padamu sama sekali tidak membuatku menyesal. Aku justru menikmatinya. Sangat."

Hinata, yang sedari tadi hanya bisa diam terpana selama mendengarkan penuturan Sasuke, penuturan panjang tentang perasaan pria itu yang bahkan baru pertama kali ini Hinata dengar, akhirnya tidak bisa lagi menahan kabut bening yang mulai menjamah manik lavendernya. "A-aku kira—"

"Apa?" Sasuke sekali lagi memotong ucapan Hinata. Kedua netra gulita Sasuke kembali terlihat memandang tajam. "Kau kira apa? Hmm?"

Hinata menggeleng sekilas dan langsung memeluk leher Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu," ujar Hinata pelan, masih dengan suara serak. Sungguh-sungguh ia mencintai suaminya ini.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Dipeluknya Hinata semakin erat. "Aku sudah tahu. Percayalah."

Aku mencintaimu. Dua kata ajaib yang menjadi suatu ungkapan emosi manusiawi yang sarat makna. Dua kata—yang kadang bagi sebagian orang—tak harus selalu diungkapkan secara verbal. Dan … bagi Sasuke serta Hinata, dua kata itu tidaklah menjadi suatu ungkapan yang sering mereka dengar satu sama lain selama menjalani pernikahan.

Sasuke bukanlah jenis orang yang suka mengungkapkan dua kata itu melalui ucapan, lebih sering tersirat secara nonverbal. Hinata bukanlah jenis orang yang bisa mengungkapkan dua kata itu secara terang-terangan, lebih sering tersirat secara nonverbal.

Akan ada saat-saat tertentu, saat-saat yang tepat, bagi mereka berdua untuk mendengar dua kata itu dari bibir pasangan mereka masing-masing. Saat-saat yang akan membuat makna dua kata itu terkesan lebih dalam. Lebih berarti. Lebih istimewa.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasakan bahunya basah. Sontak Sasuke berniat mengurai pelukannya, namun segera dicegah Hinata. Wanita itu justru mengeratkan pelukan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke. Tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Sasuke akhirnya memilih untuk tidak memaksa. Didekapnya kembali Hinata seraya mengusap lembut surai panjang istrinya itu. "Bodoh. Kenapa menangis, hmm?"

"Ma-maaf." Hinata terisak pelan. "Maaf. A-aku … aku, tadi sudah—"

"Jangan dilanjutkan," Sasuke berbisik datar. "Buang jauh-jauh pikiran seperti itu."

"Tapi, kau … mau memaafkanku?"

"Hn."

Hinata berhenti menangis dan menyeka air matanya. Sedikit ia renggangkan pelukannya untuk bisa melihat wajah Sasuke. "Benar-benar memaafkanku?" tanya Hinata lagi dengan nada sarat penyesalan.

"Hn," Sasuke kembali hanya bergumam singkat. Sepasang _onyx_ Sasuke kini memandang netra bulan Hinata dengan penuh minat dan menuntut. "Tapi … hanya jika kau mau tersenyum untukku. Sekarang juga."

Seketika itu kedua sudut bibir Hinata melekuk ke atas, membentuk senyum paling memesona yang pernah Sasuke lihat. Senyum favoritnya. Senyum yang akan Sasuke jaga agar tidak pernah hilang dari kehidupan mereka berdua.

"Sekarang … temani aku ke kamar Kyouta. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian berdua."

**.:.**

**.:.**

**OoOoO**

**.:.**

**.:.**

**09:03 PM**

Hinata memasuki kamar dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibir. Ia langkahkan kakinya menyusuri ruangan luas itu menuju tiang gantung berukir dan menanggalkan jubah sutranya di benda itu.

"Kyouta tampak sangat senang," ucap Hinata sembari mendekati Sasuke, suaminya yang tengah membaca di sebuah kursi dekat jendela kamar mereka. "Ternyata dia sudah sangat merindukan kedua kakeknya."

Sasuke menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di atas nakas. Senyum tipisnya terkulum kala mengingat rona kebahagiaan tercetak jelas di wajah Kyouta. Mereka sekeluarga besok siang memang akan berangkat ke Kanada untuk merayakan Malam Tahun Baru, namun Sasuke sudah tahu alasan utama timbulnya kegembiraan yang dirasakan oleh Kyouta.

Tadi ketika masih di Dublin, Naruto sempat mengajak Sasuke dan keluarganya untuk merayakan Malam Tahun Baru di sebuah vila keluarga Namikaze yang baru beberapa hari lalu selesai dibangun. Vila itu terletak di dekat Danau Louise di Kanada.

Sasuke dan Hinata memang belum sempat memikirkan tentang bagaimana mereka sekeluarga akan merayakan Malam Tahun Baru besok. Sasuke terlalu disibukkan oleh perusahan-perusahaannya, sementara Hinata baru beberapa hari yang lalu membuka salah satu cabang lain dari toko _pastry_-nya.

Tentu saja akhirnya Sasuke menerima ajakan Naruto itu, walau tadi pagi Sasuke sempat berencana ingin merayakan perayaan itu bersama Hinata di Swiss. Namun kali ini sepertinya tidak masalah bagi Sasuke untuk mengalah pada Kyouta, anak sekaligus saingannya itu.

Sasuke pun langsung berinisiatif untuk mengajak sang ayah beserta ayah mertuanya, mengingat dirinya tahu Kyouta sudah lama tidak bertemu secara langsung dengan kedua kakek kesayangannya itu. Tidak lupa Sasuke juga mengajak Hanabi, Neji, dan keluarga kecilnya, yang menambah kesenangan Hinata untuk bisa berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang dicintainya.

"Besok pasti jadi Malam Tahun Baru yang sangat menyenangkan," ungkap Hinata dengan senyum bahagia yang memancar sempurna. Kesepuluh jemari tangannya menyatu di dada.

Sasuke sendiri hanya duduk diam sembari menyilangkan tangan, menikmati kebahagiaan Hinata dengan penuh minat. Kedua matanya memandang lekat-lekat Hinata yang berdiri di depannya.

Hinata yang menyadari itu langsung menjadi gugup. "A-apa?"

Sasuke menyeringai samar. Tanpa berniat menjawab, Sasuke menarik pinggang Hinata dan dengan mudah mendudukkan wanita itu di pangkuannya.

Terkesiap, Hinata hanya bisa membulatkan mata dan menahan napasnya tanpa sadar. Setelah bisa menguasai diri, Hinata pura-pura merengut sembari menunduk menahan panas di pipinya. "Ka-kau masih saja suka membuatku kaget dengan cara ini."

Sasuke memeluk pinggang Hinata semakin erat dan mengangkat alis. "Hanya salah satu kebahagiaan kecilku. Keberatan?"

Seketika Hinata mendongak. Senyum lembut penuh kemenangan di kedua mata Sasuke membuat Hinata luluh. "Aku berarti berbohong jika bilang iya," sahut Hinata akhirnya sambil tersenyum. Ia rebahkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke dan menikmati aroma favoritnya yang menguar di leher suaminya itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Bibirnya menyentuh ringan pelipis Hinata, sementara kedua tangannya mengusap-usap surai panjang Hinata dengan lembut. "Kyouta sudah benar-benar tidur?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Hinata mengangguk samar. "Awalnya dia memang susah tidur karena tidak sabar ingin besok cepat-cepat datang. Tapi setelah aku membacakan dua buku cerita untuknya, akhirnya dia bisa tidur juga."

"Pantas saja lebih lama," Sasuke bergumam dengan sedikit kesal. "Memang sampai kapan dia harus selalu kautemani sebelum tidur? Dia kan sudah besar." Sasuke bisa merasakan bibir Hinata kini tersenyum kecil di kulit lehernya, membuat Sasuke sontak mendengus pelan. "Ada yang lucu, eh?"

"Kalau kau tidak lupa, anak kita itu masih berumur enam tahun, Sasuke-_kun_," Hinata menyahut lembut seraya mengangkat kepala. Dengan geli dipandangnya mata Sasuke yang menyorot tajam. "Dan itu bagiku belum cukup besar. Lagipula Kyouta belum menemukan rumahnya sendiri."

Sasuke mengernyit bingung. "Rumahnya sendiri?"

"Ya, rumahnya sendiri. Rumah miliknya pribadi." Hinata menyunggingkan senyum haru. "Rumah yang menjadi tempatnya benar-benar merasa seperti pulang yang sesungguhnya. Pulang ke tempat dia seharusnya berada. Sampai saat itu tiba, Uchiha Kyouta akan tetap menjadi milikku. Milik kita berdua seutuhnya."

Sasuke membisu sejenak. Kemudian disentuhnya alis Hinata dengan bibir. "Aku mengerti." Tangan Sasuke kembali mengusap-usap lembut rambut Hinata. "Anak kita pasti bisa menemukan rumahnya. Rumah terbaiknya. Seperti saat aku menemukanmu."

Hinata mengangguk lemah. Kabut bening di kedua lavendernya perlahan meluruh menjadi air mata. "Ya, seperti saat aku juga menemukanmu. Saat akhirnya kita saling menemukan."

Seketika perasaan hangat semakin menjalar dalam diri Sasuke. Disekanya cairan bening yang membasahi pipi Hinata, lalu mencium kelopak mata istrinya itu secara bergantian. "Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang. Aku tahu kau sudah lelah," ucap Sasuke seraya menggendong istrinya.

Kedua lengan Hinata spontan melingkari leher Sasuke. Ketika mereka berdua sudah berbaring di atas ranjang, Hinata segera menyusupkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di lekukan bahu Sasuke. Seperti biasanya.

Setelah menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut, Sasuke pun mematikan lampu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Bisikan samar itu sontak membuat Sasuke diam tertegun. Berusaha dipandangnya wajah Hinata meski tanpa penerangan. Lamat-lamat didapatinya kelopak mata wanita itu ternyata sudah menutup rapat. Tampaknya Hinata menyuarakan kata-kata itu tanpa sadar.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil dalam kegelapan. Diciumnya puncak kepala Hinata lalu melingkupi tubuh istrinya itu dengan pelukan posesif. "Senang rasanya bisa pulang ke rumah."

**.**

_"**A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person.**_**" - **Mignon McLaughin

.

"_**Home is people. Not a place."**_**- Robin Hobb**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***OWARI***

**A/N:**

Akhirnya bisa juga publish fanfic ini setelah aku anggurin sekian lama. *.* Baru tadi siang bisa ngelanjutin lagi satu scene yang terakhir. Jadi beberapa hari ke depan bisa konsen belajar buat ujian KKL Rabu nanti.

Maaf ya kalau misalkan ceritanya malah jadi gaje gini, tapi semoga para pembaca bisa terhibur. x) Dan juga kayanya bakalan ada sekuel-nya lagi buat Malam Tahun Baru nanti. Semoga aja kapan-kapan bisa buat. ^^

Oke, sekarang buat balesan review anon di fanfic Petrichor, Little Miracle sama Jerat Kegilaan. Sebelumnya maaf ya baru bisa dibales *deep bow*

Tapi ada satu review anon di fanfic Petrichor yang udah aku hapus, karena yah karena ku gak mau ada yang salah paham kalau ada yang baca. Entar pada ngiaren aku bener plagiat lagi. Padahal enggak sama sekali. Hadeh -_- Aku lupa sih nama apa yang dipake. Well, siapa pun itu, cuman mau bilang: Saya juga tidak tahu sebenernya motif Anda apa udah asal nge-judge saya sebagai plagiat tanpa adanya bukti-bukti yang akurat, tapi tolong jaga 'kata-kata' Anda dengan baik dan jangan hanya bersembunyi di balik review a-no-name. Dan selamat juga karena Anda sudah menjadi orang pertama yang menuduh saya melakukan plagiat setelah baru dua tahun lebih saya masuk ke dunia tulis-menulis. Terima kasih. :)

Yah sudahlah. Sekarang baru bener balesan review anon yang bener-bener (?) *nyengir*

-Petrichor-

Emma: Makasih udah suka :) Tbh, aku juga sempet nangis sedikit pas buat scene soal Sasuke yang ngomongin ibunya itu. Sedih sih ngebayanginnya. Ini dia sekuel Sleep Well-nya. Maaf ya udah nunggu lama ;p

n: Kayanya review-mu kepotong ya? ._. Tapi ya sudahlah yang soal palgiat itu. Sempet gedeg sih awalnya, tapi lama-kelamaan biasa aja. Buat apa dipikirin. Toh aku emang gak ada ngelakuinnya -_- Wah. Mungkin emang beneran temenmu tahu aroma petrichor itu ;p

FP GUDANG FF SH: Yep. Silakan :)

-Little Miracle-

Miyu-chan: Emang sengaja cuman sampe mereka kecil. Kan judulnya Little Miracle. Hehe. Sankyuu :)

Emma: Sekuelnya kapan-kapan ya kalau ada ide :) Oh ya, jangan panggil aku sensei (lagi). *.*

chibi beary: Kayanya Hiashi bakalan langsung nyembunyiin Hinata deh. Gila! Anak pertamanya baru lahir udah ada yang ngelamar. Wkwkwk. Sekuelnya kapan-kapan ya kalau ada ide :)

n: Bukan Kyaku, neng. Tapi Kyuka. ;p Iya suka dong. Pesonanya Hinata waktu bayi kan susah buat ditolak. x3

-Jerat Kegilaan-

miyu-chan: Ending-nya mereka bersatu lagi kok, cuman aku deskripsiinnya samar-samar. "Dan keduanya rela memberikan atau melakukan apa pun asalkan harapan-harapan itu bisa terwujud."- Nah itu maksudnya mereka bakalan ngelakuin apa lagi buat bisa bersatu lagi.

"Dua cincin itu terlihat berkilauan tertimpa oleh cahaya senja. Kilauan yang perlahan-lahan mulai meredup. Hingga menjadi tak ternilai lagi. Tanpa makna lagi." – Kalo yang ini maksudnya cincin pertunangan yang mereka pake udah gak 'berlaku' lagi buat mereka yang udah bersatu.

Tinggal gunain imajinasi masing-masing aja buat ngebayangin kaya gimana ending yang sebenernya. :)

Emma: Duh. Jangan nangis, Nak. *pukpuk*

Akira: Aye! xD *toss*

n: wepe apaan sih? ._.

FP GUDANG FF SH: Yep. Silakan :)

Sankyuu semuanya ya yang udah mau baca dan juga yang sekaligus mau review buat tiga fanfic aku itu. x)

**.**

**.**

**.**Yosh~! Mind to review for this fanfic?

.

.

.

Arigatou gozaimasu *deep bow*


End file.
